X vs Zero Una batalla destinada
by LinkZX
Summary: Todas las historias tienen un final,que representan un nuevo comienzo. One shot, X vs Zero


**Este es un One-shot basado en Megaman X, Megaman Zero… no me pertenecen los personajes, los creo****Keiji Inafune**.**y así, yo solo hago esto por diversión y para ustedes.**

**-X sabia que su amigo Zero se había encerrado en una capsula para de esa manera eliminar cualquier rastro del Virus Zero; ahora debía luchar solo para mantener la paz que llegaba luego de la derrota de Sigma, sabía que en cualquier momento ese canalla volvería para perturbar el mundo, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho. Cuarenta años ya habían pasado desde entonces, todo parecía ir mejorando, los ataques Maverick cada vez eran menos frecuentes, aun así él no bajaba la guardia, debía erradicar todo de forma concisa-.**

**X: Alia ¿Cómo van las cosas?**

**Alia: -Se sonrojo un poco al ver a X tan cerca de ella- Bueno X, todo parece ir de manera normal.**

**-En ese momento la sirena de emergencia sonaba por todo el recinto, indicando que un Maverick había aparecido-.**

**Alia: -Se giró rápidamente al monito- Hace tiempo que no aparecía un Maverick, X –el cual se había marchado ya, pero podía escucharla por el comunicador- te mando las coordenadas ahora mismo –tecleo algunos mandos en su computadora-.**

**X: Entendido –al obtener los datos se teletransporto al sitio-.**

**-En un gran almacén abandonado, dos sujetos sostenían una brutal batalla, ambos eran rápidos en sus ataques y en sus defensas, pero aquel que poseía cabello largo dorado estaba ganando terreno-.**

**Zero: -Con voz maliciosa- ¿Qué sucede Sigma?, ¿acaso mi padre no pudo construirte un cuerpo mejor?, no se que vio él en ti, pero le demostrare que yo soy el Maverick supremo.**

**-Zero saco su sable láser, al igual que Sigma; activo sus propulsores y realizo un dash seguido de un ataque descendente con su arma, Sigma bloqueo y dio un brinco hacia atrás quedando sobre unas cajas, Zero no perdió el tiempo y brinco lanzando varias estocadas. Al haber escapado de todas, tomo a Zero de la pierna, pero sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver la imagen de su enemigo desaparecer de su mano-.**

**Zero: Jajá jajá… vamos Sigma, acaso crees que soy tan imbécil, espero que te haya gustado mi técnica.**

**Sigma: Ya conocía esa té admito que me tomo por sorpresa. Pero ya es momento de terminar esta batalla Zero, y así podré cumplir el deseo de tu padre…deseo que tú no pudiste realizar.**

**-Sigma se dirija con su sable láser alzado al ataque, Zero solo sonrío enormemente, espero el ataque hasta el último momento, lo esquivo y atravesó a Sigma justo por la nuca-.**

**Sigma: -Veía el Z-saber que salía de su frente, su vista comenzaba a distorsionarse, sus manos perdieron toda su fuerza, el sable cayó al suelo, sus piernas flaquearon y quedo arrodillado-. Zero, no comprendo cómo es que siempre me vences…aun así nunca has sido capaz de derrotarme realmente.**

**-Su cuerpo exploto al instante, y una pequeña esfera morada quedo flotando en el lugar. Zero comprendió que ese era el verdadero Sigma, lo tomo con su mano antes de que pudiera escapar-.**

**Zero: Idiota, ya te lo dije, yo soy el Maverick supremo, tú solo fuiste un juguete más de mi padre, uno de los tantos defectuosos que creo.**

**-Megaman había vencido una vez mas al doctor Willy, Bass le pedía que terminaran con él, pero el héroe azul se negó, él no podía terminar con la vida de un ser humano… una vez más le perdonó la vida, sin saber que se arrepentiría de ser tan flexible. El doctor Willy fue encerrado en una prisión de máxima seguridad. Bass se dirigió a toda prisa al laboratorio de su creador, para impedir que el proyecto Zero se llevara a cabo, pero no encontró nada, se cuestionó como era posible, pero por más que busco no encontró nada. El tiempo paso, y el proyecto Zero fue activado. Megaman, Protoman y Bass, lo encararon, pero no fueron ni siquiera un estorbo para la potente maquina asesina roja. El doctor Light, triste de haber perdido a los que alguna vez considero hijos, se ocultó del mundo, y comenzó a construir a un robot que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a ese demonio. Sin embargo, al ser tan fuerte pensaba que podría revelarse a sus ideales, por lo que decidió dejarlo dormido por tiempo indefinido hasta que sus sistemas fueran completamente seguros para el mundo. Por otro lado el asesino rojo había puesto en letargo por una gran computadora, que en esos momentos lo proveía de un virus que lo haría ser mucho más fuerte en el futuro-.**

**-X había tenido problemas para encontrar el sitio donde se había detectado la frecuencia Maverick, pero lo que veían sus ojos no lo podía creer. Zero enfrente suyo, había destruido a Sigma de una forma tan simple, además de que había absorbido la esencia del mismo-.**

**X: Zero, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Cómo es que estas despierto?- custiono sumamente sorprendido-.**

**Zero: -Se giró sobre si mismo para voltear a ver a su antiguo compañero- X, han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos.**

**-La mirada de ambos era tranquila, aun que X aun se sentía extrañado de ver a su colega enfrente suyo, puesto que él debería estar dormido por 60 años mas-.**

**X: Responde Zero, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, porque mataste a Sigma?**

**Zero: X, ahora se la verdad… mate a Sigma porque me topé con él, y pues ciertamente era un estorbo.**

**X: -Frunció el seño- ¿De que verdad hablas?**

**Zero: De la verdad sobre nosotros… X… tú y yo, estábamos destinado a luchar hace años, mi padre el doctor Willy, me creo para destruir a Megaman, su acérrimo enemigo, y en consecuencia debo destruirte a ti ahora: ya que tú, eres el último diseño de Thomas Light.**

**X: "Thomas Lighs. Ya veo, así que por eso tenía esos extraños sueños, yo debía detener al demonio rojo…no… nunca… Zero no es ese demonio".**

**Zero: Y ahora que sabemos nuestros destinos, porque no vemos cómo deben terminar las cosas.**

**X: Zero, déjame ayudarte… aún podemos eliminar el Virus Zero, y despojarte de la energía que tomaste del Cyber-Elf Sigma.**

**Zero: "¿Cyber-Elf?... como sea, no importa, ese idiota había tomado algo mío al momento de haberme desmayado en la primer lucha que tuvimos" X, tú siempre tan diplomático, ¿acaso no entiendes que debemos luchar?... ahora, veamos quien es la maquina más fuerte.**

**X: No zero, yo no quiero luchar… no quiero saber quién de los dos es el mejor… pero –su rostro comenzó a dejar ver su furia-, no puedo dejar que tú destruyas a los reploids y a los humanos.**

**Zero: En ese caso… derrótame –sonrío malignamente y se colocó en posición de combate-.**

**-X cargo su X-buster y disparo a su antiguo compañero, pero fue desviado sin problemas por el Z-saber. Zero utilizo su dash y ejecuto Shipuuga, rozando ligeramente el abdomen de X. X veía que la cosa iba en serio, así que se puso en posición y activo su Falcon Armor, comenzó a arremeter cuanto disparo podía, pero Zero los esquivaba velozmente o los desviaba con su sable. Zero cargo su Z-buster, X esquivo pero fue sorprendido por detrás por una sombra de Zero que lo daño con el clásico combo triple de sablazos. X se levantó rápidamente y disparo con la Flametower, Zero brinco alto y quedo vulnerable ante el disparo de múltiples shurikens lanzadas por el buster de la Shadow Armor. No habían resultado muy efectivos. X activo la Gear Armor y sostuvo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Zero, esa armadura resistía muy bien los ataques de sable, dándole la oportunidad de descubrir sus defensas para dañar un poco a Zero con sus ataques de poder. Zero esquivo un puñetazo recto de X y utilizo su Kuuenbu, haciendo pedazos la armadura de X. Ahora con la Blade Armor activada, X lanzaba sus máximos ataques: tres ondas de sable seguidas de una gran bala de cañon, Zero solo podía esquivar y protegerse de las ondas que quedaban de esas balas, aprovechando eso X lanzo su Tri Thunder a su máximo poder, provocando que varios rayos cayeran del cielo; uno de ellos golpeo a Zero en el hombro dejándole el brazo derecho inmóvil. La pelea se intensificaba conforme pasaban los minutos, Zero había lastimado a X en una de sus piernas con su Ryuenjin y su brazo izquierdo con el Hyoretsuzan. Ambos tenían múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, X había casi todas sus armaduras…pero aun contaba con su Ultimate Armor-.**

**Zero: Muy bien X, que he desecho tus armaduras, no serás más problema para mí.**

**X: Te equivocas, aun poseo una –invoco su armadura y lo ataco rápidamente con su Giga Attack-.**

**-Zero no pudo reaccionar al ataque y recibió cinco golpes consecutivos antes de poder defenderse utilizando su Rakuhouha. X esquivo las ondas de energía y realizo simultáneos disparos que Zero desvío gracias al Tenkuuha. X esquivaba los rápidos sablazos de Zero, pero este último parecía atacar cada vez más rápido, la armadura de Zero se transformó en negra y con eso su velocidad aumento, con la cual daño la armadura de X, dejándola en estado crítico. La sangre de ambos se esparcía por toda la fábrica, sus piernas estaban abolladas y llenas de agujeros provocados por los disparos y sablazos, sus brazos tenían múltiples yagas, y sus cascos estaban cuarteados-.**

**X: -Agitado- Vamos Zero… tú no eres así.**

**Zero: -Respirando profundo- X… yo desde siempre debí ser así.**

**X: -Cerro los ojos y apretó los labios, luego miro a Zero- Si así tenía que ser, entonces no daré marcha atrás, hace mucho tiempo hablamos de esto… ahora cumpliré con mi palabra.**

**-El cristal del casco de X comenzó a brillar, y este fue equipado con la Supra Ultimate Armor. Su cuerpo parecía nuevo, y con un poder descomunal destruyo el recinto. La lluvia se había apoderado del sitio. X ataco con sus potentes armas hacia Zero, quien a duras penas podía esquivarlas, X se movía velozmente, Zero salió volando por una explosión al casi ser golpeado por las balas de esas enormes armas. X lo cogio del cuello y comenzó a aplastarlo-.**

**X: Zero, aquí termina todo. Lo siento.**

**Zero: Ja… ja –sus ojos comenzaron a verse morados-, que es lo que sientes X… ¿el hecho de que… no pudiste terminar conmigo? –el cristal de Zero comenzó a brillar y de su cuerpo a emanar un aura morada; se deshizo del agarre de X arrancándole el brazo de un tiron-.**

**X: "De… ¿de donde saco ese poder tan destructivo?" –Cargo su arma con todo su poder y disparo-.**

**Zero: ¡Dark Hold!**

**-El disparo de X se detuvo al igual que todo lo demás, X se encontraba paralizado en el espacio-tiempo, Zero agrando su Z-saber a un tamaño descomunal y lo atravesó en el pecho de su rival. Luego de eso el tiempo regreso en si y X perdio la Supre Ultimate Armor-.**

**X: Mi sistema… "estoy perdiendo la vida".**

**Zero: Nadie puede vencerme X, ni siquiera el Héroe que fuiste por tanto tiempo.**

**-El cristal de X volvió a brillar intensamente-.**

**X: Es hora de terminar esta batalla.**

**Zero: Estoy de acuerdo… amigo –sonrio sarcásticamente y comenzó el ataque-.**

**-Ya no había disparos, ni sablazos. La pelea era a golpe limpio. X contacto el rostro de Zero, pero este inmediatamente contesto con un izquierdazo en el abdomen del androide azul. Las patadas a toda potencia abollaban cada vez más la armadura de ambos sobre sus brazos y piernas. Ninguno quería darse por vencido. Uno luchaba por la paz y otro por la destrucción. Lucharon por mucho tiempo juntos, porque el destino así lo quiso, pero ese mismo destino ahora los ponía cara a cara, como debió ser siglos atrás. Ambos forcejeaban sujetando las manos del otro, sus articulaciones soltaban un crujido muy intenso debido al desgaste provocado por la intensa batalla. Ambos estaban al límite de sus capacidades-.**

**X: Yo fui… creado con un poder ilimitado, Zero.**

**Zero: Yo fui creado basado en tus planos, X… y mejorado, ****¿****eso te dice algo?**

**-Los cristales de ambos brillaron con mas intensidad, un aura parecía rodearlos a ambos, sus manos comenzaron a desquebrajarse poco a poco por la presión ejercida por ambos; las chispas saltaban de todas las partes de sus cuerpos-.**

**X: ¡Dark… -Zero coloco su mano frente a él y volvio a quedar atrapado en el espacio-tiempo-.**

**-Zero le rebano las piernas y el brazo que aún conservaba. El tiempo volvió a la normalidad nuevamente-.**

**X: -Su visión era nula, sabía que pronto moriría, todo por lo que lucho, había acabado en las manos de su mejor amigo, ahora un Maverick más-. Zero… tú… tú no serás un Maverick por siempre –sus ojos se apagaron en ese momento, Zero lo tomo de la cabeza y como si fuera una piedra, la aplasto sin mayor problema, destruyendo por completo el chip de X, para que de esa forma nunca pudiera revivir-.**

**¿?: Hijo mío… lo lograste, derrotaste a mi Némesis, y a su predecesor. ¡Ahora conquista este mundo!**

**¿?: No, aún queda esperanza… X, tú muerte no será en vano.**

**¿?: ¡Light!**

**¿?: Willy… al final pudiste derrotarme, pero aquí termina tu locura.**

**-Una extraña luz azul se acercó a Zero y entro en su cuerpo. Comenzó a revolcarse en el suelo por él dolor que le propinaba en su interior. Al cabo de ocho minutos cayó desmayado junto al cuerpo sin vida de X-.**

**Willy: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo Light?**

**Light: Elimine la mayor cantidad del virus… ahora cuando lo vuelvan a poner en hibernación, será erradicado totalmente.**

**Willy: Light, hace tiempo que debimos dejar este mundo, tu hijo ya murió y el mío cumplió con su objetivo principal.**

**Light: Si Willy, además ya no me quedan energías para estar más aquí… tal vez, ya es hora de que nos retiremos. Pero sabes una cosa… al final tal vez, todo esto no tuvo sentido.**

**Willy: No lo sé viejo, yo solo quería conquistar el mundo.**

**-Ambas entidades desaparecieron, dejando a sus respectivas creaciones. Horas más tardes Alia, Layer, y Douglas llegaron al lugar. Alia no paraba de llorar desde que vio a X sin vida; Layer no sabía que decir, ver el cuerpo de Zero en ese estado y después de tantos años, y para finalizar saber que no despertaría pues sería encerrado de nuevo. Nadie supo de esa épica lucha, donde al final el Maverick gano, como el destino lo había marcado desde hace siglos. El cuerpo de X fue reconstruido, aun así nunca podría volver a ser él. Los años pasaron; a Zero se le construyeron dos cuerpos, modificados a la forma actual de la era, para que parecieran más humanos, el chip original al ser removido del virus Zero fue pasado a un cuerpo de respaldo, mientras que el original en algún momento fue hurtado del laboratorio secreto. Tiempo más tarde el lugar fue abandonado, como si a nadie le importase que un legendario Héroe y Maverick estuviese ahí, durmiendo placidamente. El alma de X, de alguna forma se mantenía en el este plano astral, y en su cuerpo había encerrado a una Elf maligna, pero eso fue un misterio para muchos, creando un sinfín de rumores de cómo pudo pasar. Zero… ese nombre parecía borrarse de las mentes de las nuevas generaciones, pero para él, el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, nunca podría olvidarlo, porque no solo lo salvo incontables veces, y lo apoyo sin fin de ocasiones, sino que además acabo con su vida…pero aun así sabía que un futuro sorprendente le deparaba a ese robot carmesí-.**

**Esa fue la historia que no quedo en registros, que Cyber-Elf X nunca quiso contar a nadie, y que nunca se descubriría, porque el mundo siempre necesitaría un héroe, a pesar de haber tenido un oscuro pasado.**


End file.
